mindfudgemythologyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sauce/The Source (Main Universe)
The Sauce or The Source is a creator made out of pure math that knows everything about everything ever. He is famous for his teleporting ability(Suduko) where he shrink in one location & grown from another, and for having the knowledge that War is somehow good. Little is known about the backstory of this being but it is believed he was created in the Love making era. Another Weird detail is that the internet has found that working out a Mathematical Equation known as the “'The Seven F’s'” makes you become The Sauce/The Source but its Unknown as to if they take over or that the Sauce/The Source absorbs them. Biography Trip in Kandahar Ones an 8 year was running away from his war torn city where two terrorist were chasing him. The child found an old work billing in the middle of nowhere. Apon entering he saw the Sauce/the Source in the center of the room.He slowly moved to the door, kicked the boy out, and shouting “he’s over here.”before closeing the door he whispers “its for your oun good.” The Seven F's The Sauce/ The Source =(√72c÷'A')÷(((D'xThe Universe+4xא‎0))÷(('C'''4x(E=Mc²)÷Love))) '''A=7xE=4÷The Speed of Light C'''=99.9% of God Speed √7²=(8+9% of the Population of Candyvirse)÷7×11 '''D=180°x every heart beat thats ever been since the dawn of time till you started reading this question Powers and Abilities Powers * Brain of GodKing Zuku - Has knowledge of everything. * Suduko '''- where he shrink in one location & grown from another. Relationships Family * Father - Biological Ancestor Allies * Enemies * The Flamboyent Pedo Biology Skin & Cells '''His Skin is unique to anything in the Multiverse. His Cell are structured more like plants, with a cuboid shape rather than a sphere. The Cell brains are more intelligent than your average human. The Cell Walls can withstand 4.9 quadruple tons nuclear blast. DNA His DNA can't be read by using morden understanding of biology. From what we can gather, it's has 4 segments. Segment 1 is believed to be Sex Codes, it's scans for peoples gender in a five miles radios, and picks the least common one to be The Sauce/The Sourace Sexual organs '''at the time. '''Segment 2 are the Psychic codes to the Universe, linking the soul and the rest of the body to All information ever. Segment 3 is suggested to be The Blood Transporting codes, helping the Red Blood Cells though the body. Segment 4 are called the "E-Dam Codes." Only The Sauce/The Source knows what's it's for. It's gets its name as it looks like the word "E-Dam." Brain He has the Smartest Brain ever made, In past, present and future. No explanation needed. Equipment Weapons * (Information needed) Vehicles * (Information needed) Facilities Base * (Information needed) House * (Information needed) Prisons * (Information needed) Appearances In chronological order: * (Information needed) Trivia * Doesn't mind being called a Him or a Her. Behind the scenes * The character was created by:Adam Boyes Category:Characters Created By Adam Boyes